DmC Dante vs. Nariko
DmC Dante vs. Nariko is a What-If Death Battle Originally created by DA BOSS33, This Death Battle was adopted by Venage237. This fan made Death Battle features Dante from DmC: Devil May Cry, and Nariko from Heavenly Sword. Description DmC: Devil May Cry vs. Heavenly Sword. Which Ninja Theory hack-and-slash character that only got one game will emerge victorious? Interlude Boomstick: Ah, good old hack-and-slash. One the best and brutal gameplay mechanics ever. Wiz: And today, we are putting the two Ninja Theory hack-and-slash characters in a brutal fight to the end. Boomstick: DmC Dante, the demon killer, Wiz: Nariko, the wielder of the Heavenly Sword. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills o find out who would win a death battle. DmC Dante Wiz: Everything has always been. There have always been angels and there have always been demons. And forever, they will be locked in eternal battle. Boomstick: However, one demon stood and rose above the rest. The strongest and the cruelest. Mundus. Wiz: However he did not rise alone. By his side was his blood brother, Sparda. Boomstick: Unfortunately for Mundus, Sparda ditched him and got laid to an angel named Eva and had twin sons. When he did figure it out, Mundus came to Sparda and Eva's with open arms, and when I mean open arms, I mean barraging through the house and killing Eva in front of one of her sons. Wiz: After his wife's death, Sparda took his sons and wiped their memories and separated them so they would forget what happened. Mundus eventually captured Sparda, sentencing him to eternal punishment for his betrayal. One son would be adopted by wealthy humans while the other was sent to an corrupted orphanage where taught himself to fight demons with guns and swords. This kid's name was Dante. DmC Dante: Yeah, but you can call me Dante, the demon killer. Boomstick: Like any other demon-slayer, he is nothing without his enormous arsenal. He wields Rebellion, a longsword give to him by Sparda. Man, I want a fucking longsword for my birthday, that be sweet. Wiz: But that's all about it. Rebellion can form into two different weapons, the demonic battle-axe Arbiter, which can cut through enemy shields, and the angelic scythe Osiris, which is perfect for battling numerous enemies at once. Boomstick: Eryx are demonic gauntlets which are best for short-ranged combat. Aquila are twin shuriken-like blades which can create waves of energy and best suited for taking out tons of demons, while Ophion can be both demonic and angelic in many ways. But my favorite weapons of all come in the form of Ebony and Ivory. DmC Dante: Target practice, right on cue. Wiz: Ebony and Ivory are dual handguns that can shot long distances, like almost all of his other guns, never need to reload. Nariko Death Battle Location: Limbo. Dante is heading for more demons to kill when he accidentally steps on a portal which takes him to the Heavenly Sword universe. Dante: What the fuck? Where am I? Nariko arrives and sees Dante and thinks that he is another enforcer of King Bohan. Nariko: I will see Bohan and his forces in the dust for what he has done. Nariko equips the Heavenly Sword, charges at Dante and strikes at him, but is countered by Rebellion. Dante turns around. Dante: Oh, come on! Dante shoves Nariko away and they both get into their fighting stances. Dante: I didn't ask for any help. Fight KO Results Wiz: The Winner is ? Next Time It's the Season Finale, and Two Godly Mentors who betrayed the Game's protagonist will fight each other to the death to see who is superior. (Season 4 Finale) Who will be rooting for? DmC Dante Nariko Who do you want to win? DmC Dante Nariko Who's your favorite Sword Wielder from Ninja Theory? DmC Dante Nariko Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:"PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale" themed Death Battles Category:'Sony vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years